Ash and Giselle
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and Giselle share their time together after seeing each other again.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a route, a boy named Ash relaxed on the bench with his beloved Pokemon, Pikachu. They just came back from Unova and they are happy to return home. Someone around Ash's age appeared out of nowhere. It was Giselle, a girl Ash met years ago. Noticing Ash and his Pikachu, she smiled. She rushed towards them and Ash gasped, seeing Giselle coming up to him and Pikachu.

"Hi, Ash," Giselle said, joining Ash on the bench as she sat in the middle. She was a bit taller than Ash. Also, she had a smaller skirt nearly exposing the bottom part of her panties, her shirt was short and tight where people can see her naval area, the stuff she's wearing on her feet are high heels, and she dyed her hair from brown to orange. "Remember me?"

"Of course I do, Giselle," Ash replied. Not only was he happy to return here, but he was glad to see Giselle again. She was the prettiest thing he ever saw. Since he last saw her, he daydreamed and dreamed about her everyday. He didn't get a chance to see her after he came back here a few times, until now. As for Giselle, she always thought how hot Ash was. Various boys asked her out on a date, but she refused. Ash was the only boy she liked.

Anyway, she grabbed his hands with hers and asked, "How many years since we last met? Six?"

Blushing, he replied, "Yep, but it felt like ten." His erection grew a little, and Giselle noticed it.

"Ah," Giselle said. She didn't lay her eyes off of his pants, the middle part. "Where have you been this whole time?"

"Places in Jotho, the Orange Islands, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, here, and many more."

"Damn, Ash. That's very impressive."

"I know," Ash said. "What have you been doing lately?"

"Hanging around," Giselle replied.

"I see. Say, you wanna come to my house? You know, to talk more."

"Sure, Ash," Giselle replied. "Wanna hold hands along the way?"

"Yes."

Getting off the bench, the trainers, with Pikachu, headed east to get to Pallet Town. It was a bit far away from here, too. Ash's penis grew a bit more. He don't care if other people see it. Giselle continued to look at it because she wanted to have sex with him. She had her chance in the past, but she blew it. Now she gets another one.

Arriving in Ash's house, he opened the door using his keys. He, Giselle, and Pikachu went in, and Ash said, "I'm here, mom!" He didn't get a response seconds later. Locking the door, he said, "Good. Let's sit on the couch, shall we?"

Giselle nodded her head. Joining Ash on the couch, she said, "Ash. This is the moment I've been waiting for."

She pressed his lips on hers. That didn't surprise Ash because he wanted this. Closing his eyes, he reached his tongue towards hers to french-kiss it. Giselle retaliated as she swirled hers all over Ash's. Moaning, they closed their eyes before wrapping their arms around each other. Pikachu didn't expect this. He just stood there like a statue.

Their kissing finally ended and it lasted ten minutes. To them, it was special. Giselle can't remember the last time she did something special like this. Ash, however, did a lot of special things, but the kiss he had with Giselle was ten times better.

Pulling his pants down, she said, "Fuck me hard."

"I will," Ash said, putting Giselle's blue panties on the floor.

She laid flat on floor and spread her legs. Laying up top of the taller trainer, he pushed his cock deep inside her hole and the feeling was fantastic. Moaning again with Ash, she wrapped her arms and legs around him as enjoyed each thrust from his dick. She had a dream about this many times.

"Yes... Yes... Yes..." Giselle said.

Now he moved his hips faster. Giselle told him not to stop, and Ash loved the sound of that. The breathing from them became heavier, but that didn't stop Giselle for taking more thrusts.

Many thrusts later, the two reached their climax. His penis ejaculated, filling his semen inside her cunt and that ended his thrusting. After calming down, they resuming their kiss. Again, Pikachu stood there. He couldn't do anything but watch.

A year later, Ash, Giselle, their baby on the stroller, David, and Pikachu took a walk around Curelean City on a cool day. A short-haired girl named Misty looked shocked after seeing Ash leaning on another girl and it was obvious to her that it was their child they're riding on the stroller. Dripping tears out of her eyes, she ran inside her Gym as she began cursing and sobbing. She had feelings for Ash, but she was too scared to tell him. Also, she didn't know that Ash arrived in Kanto a year ago, missing her chance. Now it was too late, and she felt extremely broken.

The End


End file.
